


Where Only Gods and Dreamers Walk

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nat watched Thor sleep...





	Where Only Gods and Dreamers Walk

**Author's Note:**

> _…her surroundings gradually faded, and soon there lay about her only the mists of dream; the purple, star-strown mists beyond Time, where only gods and dreamers walk._ \- H.P. Lovecraft

Nat watched him sleep from the doorway of his room. He was flat on his stomach with arms and legs spread in all directions. No covers and not a stitch covering him. And he snored quietly. He was magnificent. 

This was not the first night she’d watched Thor sleep. He was one-eyed though the electronic eye he was using was a perfect match and his glorious hair was short and shaggy now. And he still truly looked like a slumbering god. She was trying to work up her nerve to – what? Flirt with an actual god? She was little old for flirting. What she wanted was to climb into that bed with him, wake him and have her way with him. 

Bruce was still acting strange. It had been a long time, a very long time. While she still loved him, she’d not been exactly celibate since he was gone. She’d been with Steve several times. They’d both been on the run and took solace in one another whenever their paths crossed. There had been others, even Stark once. She loved them all but not as lovers. She loved Bruce as a lover but he seemed to be completely closed off for now.

Thor was different. He really was a god, innocent as a child one moment and thunderous in his rage the next. She suspected he was not quite as simple as he seemed. Uncomplicated was a better word. And uncomplicated was what she needed. He was, when not battling an enemy, as sweet as could be. 

Nat wanted sweet. 

She decided it was now or never. She slipped into the room and closed the door. She walked over to the bed and slowly put one knee on the bed.

Thor grunted and flopped an arm in her direction. 

She gently moved around and sat on the side of the bed. 

“Nat?” Thor asked quietly. She hadn’t known he’d wakened. 

“Can I sleep in here with you?” 

“Sure,” he said and moved over to give her a little space. 

She stood and pulled her t-shirt over her head then slipped her sleep pants off. All she wore was a tiny pair of panties, red ones. She lay down gingerly beside him. He lay on his side now and put one arm around her and pulled her close. 

“Mmmm, you’re nice and warm,” he said as he settled back to sleep. 

Nat lay there listening to him fall back into a deep sleep. He mumbled a little and twitched now and again, like a puppy she’d watched sleep at Clint’s farm one time. Before long, she had drifted off, too. 

She was awakened by someone kissing her stomach, of all things. She opened her eyes to see a very awake Thor nuzzling her stomach. She knew that he knew she was awake when he darted his tongue into her bellybutton. 

She squealed. 

“Hi. I woke and you just looked so delicious that I had to taste.”

“Do you often taste women’s stomachs?’

“I thought maybe you’d smack me if I started there.” He looked at her chest.

“Thor, I’m in your bed with nothing on but a pair of red panties. I don’t think you would be out of line to think it all right to kiss my bre -” She didn’t get her sentence finished before he had moved to her breast, flicking her nipple with his tongue before he sucked it into his mouth. She put both hands in his shorn hair. She made a sound. 

He looked up at her, grinned like a bad little boy and slipped her red undies off. He tossed them to the floor. “You _are_ a redhead.” His one good eye must be very good to see the tiny diamond of hair well enough to tell the color. “Ohh! A spider, too.” He kissed the tiny spider tattoo a little to the right and below her tiny diamond patch. 

She grabbed his face and pulled him up for a kiss. His kisses were sweet, quick and playful as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. She could feel his large godlike part rubbing against her. 

“You are a big boy,” she said between kisses. 

“Asgardians are all big boys,” he murmured as she began to explore him. She sat up with her legs on either side. He pushed up against her. She leaned forward and ran her hands over his broad shoulders, over his chest down to where her own body covered his. He didn’t want to wait and suddenly, neither did she. She reached down and guided him to her opening and settled down on him, taking all of him inside.

“Natasha,” he whispered in that deep, sexy rumble. “So beautiful,” he crooned as she put her hands on his chest. She rode him slowly at first, grinding her hips down onto his, loving the sounds of pleasure he made. She had meant to make him lose control, but she was rapidly moving toward her own orgasm and he was loving it. 

“Yes,” he whispered when he felt her come, felt her body squeeze him tighter and tighter. 

He waited for her to still and he rolled her over and settled himself between her legs without ever breaking their connection. She moved her legs to give him more leverage. The bed banged the wall as he rocked it. She hoped no one came to investigate. Godlike was the only word she thought when he cried out, rammed hard into her one last time and lay still, bracing his weight on his elbows as he lay his head beside hers. 

Neither of them moved for several moments.

“Will you stay with me?” Thor finally asked as he moved off of her and settled beside her, gathering her into his arms. 

Who says no to a god?


End file.
